The Breaking of Ginny Weasley
by Ayva
Summary: Completed with a happy ending! To the outside world, the Burrow is a loving family home. Inside, however, is a completely different matter. Ginny's attempt to escape takes her from the terribly bad to the appallingly worse. some Weasleycest chapters labelled . Rape. Prostitution. Graphic. smut. Lemons. Not for the faint hearted, likely to offend!
1. Arthur's Daughter W

To the outside world, the wizarding one at least, the Weasley's were a fairly harmless, if a little eccentric, bunch. Their pure blood status was frequently betrayed by their muggle tinkering, but they were not a physical threat even with their superior numbers.

Within the Burrow itself, which had many visitors, there was nothing that showed any impropriety. Along the walls hung pictures of smiling children in their school uniforms, family gatherings and special occasions. Handmade-homemade trinkets cover the surfaces as do family heirlooms which, although worthless, were valued greatly by the family.

This was what the family presented to the outside world, and what the outside world believed of the family.

It is summer. Inside the barn it is stifling hot. The door has been locked and barred, both physically and by wand. He is hot and in a temper. He knows he only has a limited amount of time before they are missed. Ginny knows his temper and the punishments she will receive if she falters.

He orders her to strip.

She strips. Taking hold of her dress at the waist she pulls it over her head. She lets it drop to the floor as she unhooks her bra and lets it fall. She tugs her knickers down and lets them fall to the floor. She stands waiting for his next instruction.

"Over there," he motions towards the workbench. She moves towards it. "Turn around." She turns around. "Bend over." She does.

He places a hand on each hip and sinks his fingers into her flesh. Ginny can feel the bruises forming under the surface, but doesn't move. His hands run round her body to her front and go down the top of her thighs. He lifts her a little and spreads her legs so that he has her legs are open wider than his and he can comfortably between them.

He leans against her. She can feel him press into her back through his trousers. Already hard. Already wanting her.

His hands trace her sides and bring her arms up above her head. Taking hold of her wrists he bends her over the workbench and gently strokes her hands over the edge. She grips it tight and he admires the way that this slight change in position draws out her tiny body and stretches her. He takes her hair in his hand and pulls it away from her face, turning her head to the side and holding it firm against the bench. His other hand makes it way down to her hip, stroking and caressing her skin and curves. He grinds into her backside, unzipping his flies and letting his cock rest on his daughter. Ginny tries to pull away from him, but the hand holding onto her hair leaves her trapped.

His free hand moves to her breast and he flattens his torso against her back, gently kissing her neck as he rubs her nipple. He licks up her neck and lays light kisses on her face as his hand makes its way back down to her clit.

Ginny shudders. This only excites him and Arthur positions his tip at her entrance. Slowly, carefully, he pushes himself into her. She gasps a short wince. She squeezes her eyes closed and tries to ignore the pain. Arthur lifts up her hips to join every thrust, easily bringing her whole body to the place he wants it.

He begins slowly rubbing her clit with every move., gently at first, in long aching strokes, but not before long he builds iit up t a quick rough and forceful motion. Ginny tries to bury her head into the crook of her arm, but Arthur pulls on her hair and lifts her torso from the table. Her head cranes back but her hands remain still. She cannot move them until he says.

Arthur pulls out to the tip before ramming himself all the way inside. She lets out a shameful whimper. He does it again , and again, and again, until each little whimper builds up into one continuous moan. He grunts in satisfaction every time he reaches the hilt. He rocks himself in and out, pushing and pulling and rising with each timely thrust.

She is crying and his excitement overwhelms him. He pulls her up by her hair until her back is flush against his torso, her feet barely reaching the floor as she perches on her tiptoes. Her arms are rigid, pointing away from her body.

She moans through the tears and a little sob escapes each time her father hits her deep inside. She cries out as he returns to rubbing her clit and she brings her hands up to his to try and stop him. He snaps her hair back and down forcing her head back and opens up her throat to his hot and sticky kisses. He lifts her completely off the ground.

She is driven over the edge by him over and over, but he won't let up.

He kneels down, Ginny sitting in his lap, him still inside her. He leans forward, pushing her face into the earthy floor and pulls her hips up. He slips out of her and positions her backside directly above her head, her knees by her ears, he stands above her, stroking himself, enjoying this new view.

He looks out the window for a second. His wife and his boys sitting on the grass having a picnic whilst he enjoys himself. Later tonight, he thinks, he'll go down on Molly, that'll make her happy.

He looks back down at his daughter and twinges with joy. Her hole is still in spasms. He waits for it to die down a little and for her breathing to go back to normal before he bends his knees and lowers himself into her, plunging into her.

Sweat and tears run down her face. They mingle with the ground and paint her face with mud. He holds her bottom in his hands, massaging her buttocks, kneading them roughly until they go pink. He stabs down into her over and over as she mumbles in pain, muttering protests of hurt and warning him that she can't hold it and that she's going to come.

As she comes, she loses control, her legs buckle and her hips dance. She falls forward and tumbles away from him.

Before she can move again he is above her face, cock in hand, angry.

"You stupid bitch," he says, "I was so close then." He kneels down and leans over her face. He forces his way into her mouth. She gags and tries to spit him out, but he doesn't move. All she can see is his balls resting in front of her eyes. She is trapped between his body and the hard ground. Unable to move away from him.

After what seems an eternity he lifts himself up a little, she gasps for breath, and he dives back into her.

"I was so fucking close," she hears her father say, "I'm going to have to start again."

He pushes himself in her mouth again holding it for a little longer each time. Forcing her to gag. Then he starts to build up a steady rhythm and gives her orders.

"Lick it," he says. "Suck it." She does.

He bends over her, balancing himself on her hips, bruising them as he thrusts his hips into her face, crushing her with his weight. She tries to wriggle free of him, but his vice like grip holds her still.

For a moment he doesn't rise up out of her, he plunges his face between her legs and tongues her clit. Bolts shoot through her torso as her hips dance. She tries to breathe through her nose, but she can't get enough air in. she begins to panic as his thighs tighten around her head.

She passes out.

When she comes to, her father has her spread eagle on the floor. He is kneeling between her legs. As she opens her eyes, his great, big palm strikes her across her face. She tries to bring her hand to touch where he hhas hit her, but her wrists are bound.

He goes back to stroking his cock with his hand.

"Now, Ginny," he says, pushing a finger into her. she winces. "We're nearly done." He pushes another in, gently rubbing her clit with his thumb. "We're coming to come together, do you understand?" she nods. He pumps three fingers in and out of her, rubbing her all the time. He pulls them out and replaces them with his dick.

He places his knuckles on either side of her body. He feels her body tighten around him and spasm. He rests on his elbows and brings his face down to hers. "Now," he commands, and they come together. He releases himself inside of her. his chin resting on her forehead. He brings his mouth down to her ear and whispers.

"I think you're getting old enough. Next time, we're going to try another hole."


	2. Caught W

She decides that night that she isn't going to wait for him to do it again. After a whole afternoon of pretending to be fine, playing with her brothers and telling her mother that nothing was bothering her. she was tired of hurting and crying. She was tired of being afraid and she was tired because she could sleep. She had nightmares.

She packs a bag that night. She takes some clothes, her toothbrush and a few of her favourite things. She decides she will go to Diagon Alley by floo powder. From there she will go to Nocturn Alley and hide. You can buy anything there, and sell it.

She creeps downstairs, careful to miss the boards that creak. She is as silent as the grave.

When she gets to the kitchen she takes her coat down from the hook and turns to the fireplace only to come face to face with her father. She takes a step back.

"Going somewhere?" he asks casually.

She doesn't move. Frozen to the spot in panic.

"Put the bag on the floor," he tells her. she doesn't move. "Now!" he whispers, angrily. She slowly does it. He walks over to her. "I suppose," he says, "that I should have you now in case you do run away." He grabs her by the throat and pushes her up against the wall. He hands try to pull his hands off of her. He doesn't budge. He bangs her head against the wall. "Where were you going to go?" he says mockingly. Hitting her head again. "No one would want you!"

He pulls the belt of her trousers free and pushes her pants down. he turns her to face the wall, still holding her neck tight. He does nothing to prepare her. He pulls her arse cheek aside and pushes straight in. She cries out in pain. "Shut up!" he says. "Don't you dare wake anyone up!"

Her back feels as though it is splitting as he moves quickly in and out of her. Burning, she couldn't help the gasps that came with every move he made. He kept pushing her head into the wall. Small cuts from the rough surface cover her forehead and his fingers dig bruises intot he ones from earlier until ugly swirls of yellow and purple form under her skin. Her face is turning black and blue from the amount of times her pushes her face into the wall.

He comes.

"Fuck," he whispers, "that was tight."

Ginny hopes that that was enough for him. He doesn't pull out. He looks at his daughter and sees the damage he's done. He's not finished with her yet, but when he has (and it will have to be tonight) he will push her through the floo himself and tell her never to come back.

With this decision final in his head, he decides he can play with her any way he likes until he throws her away.

He pulls out of her, lets go of her throat and gently turns her round. Her trousers are caught round her ankles. He casts a quick silencing spell, then punches her in the stomach. He punches her in the face and chest until she is bleeding. She bends over double coughing and spluttering in pain. He takes the opportunity to grab a cord that has been used to hold the curtains open during the day. He ties the cord round her wrist before she has time to fight him. He throws it over the beam and ties it round her other wrist. Her takes the other cord and ties it round her ankle, he throws that over the beam and ties it round her other ankle too. she is lifted horizontally off the ground and he positions her at groin level. She swings back and forth. Her arms stretching, the cords digging into her skin, drawing blood.

He stands himself between her legs and enters her anus again. Swinging her towards him and away from him again and again. She cries out loudly, but no one can hear. Her screams urge him on. Her hole is ripping open in front of him, and he is loving it. He digs his nails into her skin and draws long lines along her back.

He pulls out and grabs hold of a wand from her bag. He uses it to beat her across the back and arse with it. Then he takes it and pushes the wood into her anus all the way up to the handle. She cries out.

Leaving it inside of her, he moves round to her head. She is barely conscious. He smacks her across the face until she wakes up. He pushes his cock into her mouth, pulling her hair until long chunks of it come out. He fucks her mouth until he finally pulls out and comes on her face and in her hair. She screams as he pushes her 9 inch Hazel wand as far as he can with his fingers then smacks her bottom until it is raw.

He cuts the cords and lets her fall to the floor. She crawls away from him, her wand digging painfully inside her. He picks up her bag and clothes and throws them into the fireplace. Then drags her by the arms into it. His little daughter cries out in pain. He takes one last look at her, takes a handful of floo powder and throws it at her.

She disappears.


	3. Borgin and Carrow

Ginny finds herself tumbling through the fireplace of _Borgin and Burkes_. She startles Mr Borgin, who is dealing with a customer. Barely conscious and half naked with a wand jammed up inside her, she is slow to move, and for a moment Borgin thinks she might be dead.

She tries to reach her anus to pull out the wand, but can't quite get in to get it out. The customer pushes her cheeks aside and with the tip of his own wand he coaxes her wand out. She twitches as it slides slowly out.

"She looks like one of them Weasleys," says Borgin, leaning over the counter.

"She hasn't been having a very good time, has she?" says the customer. "Do you have somewhere I can take her?"

Borgin grins, wickedly, "There's a room upstairs," he says, "take your time, Amycus, I'll put it on your tab."

Amycus Carrow takes the poor girl in his arms and carries her up the stairs. He pulls open the heavy oak door and finds a dark room with wooden panels. In the middle is a musty, dust covered, four-poster bed. He pulls back the sheets and lays her down.

"You know," he says very quietly, matter-of-factly, "I delight in taking pleasure of things in pain. And you are already in so much pain. I think it will be quite enjoyable watching you squirm as you feel the things I can do to you."

Ginny looks up at him. Her big brown eyes filled with terror and surrender. Her body quivers

"I like that," he says. "Do it again." He takes a step back and watches her. She can't help it. She is shivering from the cold and fear. She wants to crawl under the covers, or run away, or jump out of the window. Anything, but be near him. A freezing draft filters in from the window and she shakes violently, trying to turn away from it.

He pounces on her, pinning her to the bed, licking her cuts and kissing her. He nips and bites at her bruises leaving little marks on her skin. He lies on top of her, hooking her knees over his shoulders and his hard cock finds its way to her battered back opening. He is already hard from just looking at her mangled body.

She whimpers in pain, but cannot move. Everything hurts. Everything aches. Her father did this, then he threw her out. She can't go back, and she doesn't want to. But she doesn't want this either. She wants to disappear.

But she can't. Carrow forces his way in, ripping open the healing wounds. He bites her, drawing blood, as he rips her open again and again. For Ginny, it feels as though splinters have come off her wand and are being rammed into her with every thrust. She screams out in pain, but Amycus Carrow simply ignores her, shoving her along the bed with every forceful slam. He doesn't even attempt to make it comfortable for her, and Ginny watches the clock on the bedside table tick after tock for three minutes until he pulls out and comes on her tits.

He says nothing to her, but leaves, locking the door behind him.

She listens to him descend the stairs and talk to Borgin, instructing him to take care of her until he returns. She doesn't like the sound of that. She rolls herself out of bed and onto the floor. She drags herself along the floor to the chest of drawers and searches through them for something to wear. She finds a pair of moth eaten trousers and a shirt that has been gnawed on by rats. On the hat stand next to the chest is a long thick cloak. She pulls herself up and steadies herself before taking the cloak and wrapping it around her battered body and pulls it tight.

She can barely walk. Blood trickles down her legs. Her knees bow under her weight.

She checks the door, but it is unmoving. She tries the window, but it won't budge. There are no other doors or windows. She crumples down into the corner. Full of pain, and wanting her ordeal to be over.

When she wakes up, it is morning. The sun, although shinning, barely brightens up the room. It is dark and musky. She is lying in bed. She has been washed and dressed in the nightshirt from her bag. Her hair has been washed and brushed and tied to the side with black satin ribbon. Her bruises are much less defined and most of the cuts have closed.

On the bedside table is a tray covered with a cloth. She lifts it up to find toast, dragon milk cheese, a cauldron cake, butterbear and some dirigible pear jam.

She is so hungry that she throws caution to the wind and eats greedily. Stuffing her face with the treats and gulping down the drink.

"How are you this morning?" a low voice in the corner inquires. Ginny's eyes flit up to meet his gaze. Mr Borgin sits in an armchair, legs crossed, his hands gently resting on his penis. "Don't worry," he syas, "I didn't touch you when you were asleep. Believe me, I wanted to." He shifts in his chair rubbing his hard-on with his hand and opening his legs. "Come here," he says, gently. "I won't hurt you."

Ginny gets out of bed and begins to walk over to him.

"No," he says, shaking his head. "Crawl. Get down on your hands and knees and crawl." She kneels down and starts crawling towards him. "Lower your head. Put your elbows on the floor." She lowers her top half closer to the floor. Her bottom sticks up into the air and wiggles as she moves. Borgin can't keep his eyes off her and barely notices when she reaches him. He unzips his flies and pulls his trousers down a little, then he lazily begins to wank himself.

"Have you ever given anybody a blow job," Borgin asks. Ginny nods. "Answer me."

"Yes."

"Who?"

"My father, and some of my brothers," she says, her face still next to the floor.

"Kneel up," says Borgin. Her face is level with his cock. A grey, wrinkly, little thing. It is completely hard and not very big. Ginny looks at it for a moment, disgusted, but she tries not to show it. "Take your top off." She lifts it over her head and moves her hands down to take off her knickers. "No," he says, "leave them on."

He takes hold of each side of her face and brings her lips to his cock. He pushes her mouth into it and starts thrusting into her, using his hands to bring her face further down his shaft.

Ginny has the urge to take control. She starts bobbing up and down of her own accord and he lets her go, placing his hands on the arms of the chair. She looks up at him as she does it. Her big brown eyes gazing straight into his. Bright and innocent, even if underneath she is damaged. She wants more. She wants to fill herself up with his cum and swallow it.

A small voice in the back of her mind guesses the truth; the food was betwitched. But she can't resist the powerful spell and instead grabs hold of his cock in one hand and begins to finger herself with the other. She is wet, very wet. She needs something in her now, she needs something to take away the emptiness inside. She can't get satisfaction from giving him a blow job.

He doesn't notice how desperate she is to have him inside of her, how violently she is fingering herself, how she is almost ripping his cock off. But she can't move until she is ordered to, so she fights on, licking and sucking, wanking and fingering. Waiting for his instructions.

His cock begins to pulse and twitch. Pre come covers her hand and mouth. He wakes from his trance and stops her before he comes. "Stand up."

Her knickers are sodden through. Her hands twitch with the desire to touch herself again. Borgin leans forward and takes hold of her underwear. He gently pulls them down and she steps out of them. He takes hold of her by the knees and brings her to sit on his lap. He takes her knickers and stuffs them in her mouth.

"I want you to ride me," he says, "hard."

Ginny takes hold of his cock in her hand and slides her hips forward to grind into him. She lifts herself up and sits on him. He slips in easily. He doesn't move his hands from the arms of the chair. She places her arms round his neck and looks down at him. Those same eyes but her wet pants stuffed into her. She begins to ride him, rising and falling, grinding and rolling, gripping him with her muscles both inside and out. She throws her head back he is left staring at her perfectly round bosoms.

She feels his cock twitching inside of her, ready to orgasm. She forces her head forward into his neck and pushes deeper into him, grinding small circles into his groin. Her hand delving between her thighs to speed herself up.

"Now," he says. She comes instantly, clutching onto him and trembling through her orgasm. Her whole body shudders intensely. He comes inside of her, his face screwed up in a hideous mask of pleasure.

After a moment he stands up and pulls her off of him. He takes the knickers from her mouth and places them in his pocket whilst staring straight into her eyes and letting her know that they belonged to him now.

He leaves the room without saying another word and locks the door.


	4. Karkaroff

After a few days she doesn't even bother redressing. She has become the plaything of others. Some like to fuck her, plain and simple, while others like to watch her touch herself. She has been had in every possible ay she can think of. She has been dressed up in all different costumes, in her school uniform, in old robes, in see-through robes, someone brought in a muggle maid's outfit for her to wear whilst she sat on him and fucked him.

She kept drinking the butterbeer, and Borgin kept lacing it with the spell. She preferred to not be in control. She preferred to be a cheap whore when she didn't feel bad about it. In the early morning, when she stopped getting visitors, she would drink Bungbarrel or Quintin Black until she fell asleep.

Downstairs Borgin would take care of the business side. Ginny had no idea what he was charging, and as long as she took the potion she didn't care. He brought her nice food and pretty clothing. She didn't want anything else.

All kinds of wizards came to her. Mostly they were the rough types that usually frequented Nocturn Alley, but there were others too. People from the ministry, who probably knew her father, fathers of people she knew at school, a few boys who had left school since she started, and even several squibs.

One day she got a visit from Igor Karkaroff. Borgin sent up her school uniform to wear and when Ginny took it out of the bag she finds it somewhat altered. The shirt was very tight and the top three buttons were missing meaning that she could only button it up to her breasts, the skirt was smaller and was tight to her body, barely covering her arse, her grey, woollen socks and school shoes have been replaced with stockings and a pair of delicate, stiletto heels.

She recognised Karkaroff as soon as he entered the room.

"Hello, sir," she says coyly. She has begun to recognise how each customer wants her to act. "Have I been a bad girl?"

"A very bad girl," he says in his thick accent. "What's your name girl?"

"What do you want it to be?" she says turning the tray of refreshments. "Would you like a drink, sir?" She pours one for herself and drinks it, instantly feeling much better in herself. All self-consciousness drains from her. She takes hold of the paddle from the dresser and rubs it into her groin. "I've been a very bad girl. I think I need to be punished."

"You'd better come here then," says Karkaroff, sitting on the hard wooden chair. Ginny walks gingerly up to him and passes him the paddle. She turns away from him, bends over and touches her toes.

Karkaroff gently caresses her buttocks. He pulls the skirt up a little and rubs her anus through her lace knickers.

_Thwack_.

The paddle hits her hard. She gasps as the pleasure surprises her.

_Thwack_.

A sigh escapes her.

_Thwack_.

She moans.

Karkaroff takes the paddle lower. He hits the back of her thighs. She sways with the motion. Then he goes lower and hits the back of her knees. She cries out in pain. He hits her there again. She cries out. He hits her again.

"This is to thick," he says. "Get me something thinner."

Ginny turns to face him. She kneels down between his legs and places her hands on his knees. He jolts at the sudden contact. She runs her hands up his thighs, always looking into his eyes. She moves up to his groin, then a little higher to his belt. She undoes it carefully and pulls it from him. She stands back up.

"Will this do, sir?" she asks innocently.

"Lie here," he says, motioning to his legs. She stretches herself over his knees. She can feel his half hard cock digging into her side. She rubs up against it for a moment just to feel it twitch. He lets out a moan. He folds the belt in half and holds it at the buckle. "You are really very naughty," he says and swings the belt down across her bottom.

Ginny moans and rocks forward, brushing against him in a teasing manner. He gets harder.

_Thwack._

He hits her again. She rocks forward and his hard on sticks sorely into her side.

_Thwack._

"You know what happens to naughty girls," he says.

_Thwack._

"We get punished," Ginny says.

_Thwack. _

"Stand up," he says. She stands up in front of him. Her skirt riding up. "Open your legs." She widens her stance. He lets the belt hang loose for a moment before,

_Thwack._

He hits her in the cunt. She screams.

_Thwack._

She screams again. She can't help it. It stings.

_Thwack._

"Please, sir," she begs, "please stop hurting me. I won't be bad anymore."

_Thwack._

She screams.

"Please, sir!"

Karkaroff beckons her closer with a finger. "Turn around," he says opening his trousers and pulling out his giant cock.

Ginny has never seen one as big. Fear washes over her face for a moment. Karkaroff takes hold of her hips and turns her round. He pulls her panties down to her knees, but leaves them there. He sits her down on his lap, rubbing his enormous cock against her backside.

"Have you ever had anything so big?" he asks.

"No, sir," says Ginny.

"I'm gonna put it in your pussy and make you cry, whore."

He lifts her up and positions his cock at her slit. He slowly pushes into her, feeling ever muscle within her strain against him, listening to her breathes as they catch and moan. He can't fit all of his cock in her and makes do... for the time being.

She starts to bounce up and down on him, taking him a little further in each time. She can't help but gasp every time he gets in a little more. She places her hands on his knees to give her a better grip and grinds further and further down his shaft.

Karkaroff has one hand on her hips to make sure she keeps coming down on him, with the other hand he starts playing with her anus. At first, he circles round her sensitive area, and as she reaches the base of his cock with her front, he inserts a finger into her ass. Every time she comes down his finger works its way into her rear, and thrusts up with his hips. He adds another finger. Pumping them in and out of her in time with her motions on his cock. By the time she is about to climax he has his fist inside her arse, punching at her insides.

She comes as he does, but he doesn't stop. He sweeps up her knees and bends her almost in half, lifting her off his penis before reinserting himself into her arse. Her back is flush with his front, her feet are balancing on his knees. He slips inside of her easily. He thrusts up into her as before.

He takes advantage of this new angle and begins to kiss her neck and massage her tits. Ginny runs her hands through his hair, bending her head back into the crook of his neck. She can't help squealing as he stretches her hole and she comes several times before he has finished.

When he has finished they lie still for a few moments, him inside of her and she too exhausted and in pain to move. Her feet slip from his knees and the sudden movement of her body jerks him back into life. His cock hardens inside of her. He picks her up and carries her over to the bed, placing her on the very edge in the doggy position. He stands behind her and thrusts into her against. Her fingers clutch the bed sheets as she pushes herself back onto his dick. He places his hands on her arse and massages them. He pulls out when they come together and collapses on top of her, crushing her into the bed, and shoots his load onto her skirt.

She is sore for days afterwards.


	5. Three Brothers W

3 Brothers

Percy is the first of her brothers to find his way to _Borgin and Burkes_. This doesn't surprise her, Percy has visited prostitutes since he was at Hogwarts. She has given him hand jobs before when their father had been particularly nasty and forced her to practise, Percy had always been there, first in line. She has already had two clients today and the potion that Borgin made for hasn't worn off yet.

She asks Percy what he wants. He says nothing and takes off his clothes, folds them and puts them on the chair.

He walks over to her and reaches out to her breast. He cups it firmly and runs his thumb over her nipple. He places his other hand round her neck and pulls her towards him to kiss her. Long, precise kisses. His hands moving over her body to stimulate every area.

Ginny reaches down and grabs hold of his semi. She begins to pump it. His hands find their way to her buttocks and he stretches them and kneads them. He lifts her up and her long, elegant legs circle his waist. She had never noticed before how strong he was. He carries her to the bed and lies her down, her head at the pillow. He kisses her breasts, paying careful attention to the other with his hand. He kisses all down her stomach and unclasps her legs from around him. He pushes her legs open and repositions himself lower so that his head is between her legs.

Percy begins lapping at her clit, immediately sending shocks through her body. Her hands dive into his thick mop of red hair. Her pelvis twists with each lick. He adds a finger into her pussy and adds his thumb to her clit. Her hips thrust up and dance around as she lets all control out. He adds another finger, plunging the two of them further in her, hitting just the right spot to make her moan.

She comes around his fingers and rides the waves out as he makes his way back up her body. He kisses her lips and slips in his tongue to massage hers. As he entered her, he holds her arms at the wrist and pins her to the mattress. She wraps her legs around his waist as he rocks in and out of her in a steady and even rhythm. He continually kisses her as he pushes into her, on her lips, her face, her neck. She pulls him further into her using her heels in his back.

As he comes, his face is buried in her shoulder. She is left unsatisfied.

Percy had not been an unpleasant experience, but he certainly had a lot to learn. He was methodical and predictable. There was nothing spontaneous in his deliverance and Ginny wondered how long it would take for any of her other brothers to find her.

George and Fred

Three weeks later Ginny opens the door to find her twin brothers stood there. They have huge grins on their faces and Ginny can't help but grin back. She has always liked these two. They had spent several nights together in winter when the frost set in to the Burrow and it was too cold for her to sleep alone. They had spent those nights with wondering hands and kisses, but never anything else.

"Hello, little sister," says Fred, picking her up into a bear hug. "Fancy seeing you here!" George gives her a squeeze too.

As George hugs her, Fred runs his fingers down her back. He pulls her night gown from her shoulders and lets it drop to the floor. Fred kisses her passionately, his hands resting on her waist. George undresses himself and then pulls her knickers down. His hands find her breasts and he fondles them fondly. "You've grown up!" he says, cheekily. She leans back into him as Fred quickly removes his clothes. He returns to kissing her and rubs her slit with his hand. Both boys take their cocks in hand and wank themselves.

George bends down and picks Ginny up his elbows under her knees, opening her for Fred. Fred enters her wet pussy straight away and takes her weight from George, hooking his own elbows under her knees. George enters her straight away from behind. Ginny can't help a breathy gasp, she has never had two cocks inside her before. George wraps his arms under her armpits and grips her shoulders, refusing to let her get any further away than the few inches she needs to. As Fred lifts her, George pulls her down and she rides the two boys life a seesaw. Stretching and groaning as they take turns plunging up into her.

Fred pulls out and George carries her to the bed, his cock still buried in her anus. He climbs on the bed with her on all fours. Fred kneels in front of her and she takes his cock into her mouth. She can't help bringing up her hands to his balls and playing with them as he thrusts. She runs her hands through his pubic hair and guides him in, wanking him as she blows him.

George's hand is on her clit, rubbing it frantically as he feels himself coming. He shoots his load in her and pulls out. He sits on the bed waiting for Fred to come, helping himself to the fruit on the table.

Fred comes shortly afterwards, in her mouth, on her face, in her hair. She is drenched in his come. He joins George at the table, leaving Ginny shocked and trying to finger herself to her own orgasm.

"Oh, look Fred," says George, "I think we forgot someone." They both sit watching their baby sister flicking her clit and fingering herself. "How do you want to do this?"

Fred smiles at George. He pulls Ginny to the top of the bed, takes hold of her hand and raises them above his head. He pushes into her vagina and grinds into her at a wonderful angle that hits Ginny's spot every time.

Before Ginny realises what is happening, George climbs on top of Fred and enters him. Fred groans. He holds Ginny's hands above her head in one hand and places his other hand on Georges hip, pulling him in. Soon it's not Fred setting the rhythm, but George as he rides Fred into Ginny. Fred grinds both Ginny's clit and G spot. George plays with her tits, and all three of them come together.

Completely satisfied, they lie naked beside each other bathed in the afterglow.


	6. Greyback

Carrow visits her twice a week, often bringing little presents and taking her roughly. He always left his mark on her. After a few months, he began bringing his friends to have their turn. Sometimes waiting downstairs with Borgin, but sometimes he would sit in the corner and just watch. He wouldn't move he would just watch. This is what happened when Carrow brought Fenrir Greyback to visit his Little Ginny.

Fenrir is large and vicious-looking. Ginny can't help but shrink in his presence. She is tiny in comparison. His matted grey hair and whiskers tickle her as he breaths in her scent. He licks her and nips her, obviously on orders from Carrow not to bite.

Borgin has not delivered his potion to Ginny, and she is afraid. She doesn't have the fearless mind she has when she drinks it. Greyback is so large and terrifying she wants to cry. She looks over to Carrow who sits in the armchair watching them.

Greyback is not kind. He slaps Ginny across the face, throwing her head back and knocking her off her feet. He pushes her towards the bed and into one of the posts. She is facing the pole when he takes her hands, lifts them into the air and silently casts a binding spell. Her arms are stuck fast against the post, hanging in mid air.

He shreds her clothes with his sharp claws, tearing her skin as he goes, leaving blood trickling out of the wounds. He cuts her back, breasts and stomach.

"Don't worry," says Carrow from the corner. "He can't turn you tonight."

He pulls her legs apart and cuts the inside of her thighs. He pulls out his cock and rubs it against her backside, letting her blood cover him. As he forces his way into her arse he digs his claws into her stomach, stabbing her with all his nails and ripping her anus open. He bites her shoulder and drinks her blood.

Ginny feels weak and ill. She is completely dry and he is not doing anything but hurting her. She is losing a lot of blood. Greyback comes in her as she passes out.

She wakes up moments later with Carrow casting spells over her.

"Again," Carrow says to Greyback, who smiles cruelly.

Greyback casts a spell, tying her hands behind her back with a green string of light, and tying her thighs to her calves with another. He ties a noose round her neck and ties it to the green light around her hands. She lies bent double on her front on the bed, her head sticking up into the air, unable to move. He kneels behind her and plunges straight back in. She cries glistening tears as he scratches her back and howls with excitement. The sound of skin slapping skin and grunting fills the room.

Carrow sits back in his chair, smiling wickedly. He watches his friend ravage the young girl, ripping her open with his cock and claws. His own cock stirs in his trousers, straining to be let out. But he refuses to touch it. Not until Fenrir has left him all alone with his little Ginny.

Greyback pulls out, picks Ginny up and turns her around. She is still tied up. He spreads his legs out down either side of her and grabs hold of her head.

"Look at me," he growls. "I want you to look at me when I'm fucking you."

She looks up at him. Tears streaming down her face. He shoves his dick in her mouth. It hits the back of her throat and she gags. He rams his hips up into her face over and over, again and again. She can't move her head. He likes this.

He pulls out and waves a hand, untying all her bindings.

"Lie back," he growls. "Open your legs. Wider." When she does he curses her, "petrificus totalis."

She lies there, stiff as a stone, cold as a rock. He leans over her, his fists either side of her waist, dipping the mattress with his weight. He enters her. Her body won't yield. She can't move and it is stuck fast, but she can feel the pain. Fenrir grunts at this new, tighter experience. He howls and moans and makes noises that an animal would make. Ginny lies still, unable to even cry out.

He comes on her tits and leaves her petrified on the bed. He zips himself up.

"That was wonderful, Carrow," he says. "I really would recommend petrification, it is a whole new experience."

"I'm glad you enjoyed her," Carrow replies. "Maybe you would like to come back again sometime."

"I think that's a great idea. I may bring some tools next time."

Carrow smiles, "I'll see you soon, Fenrir."

Greyback leaves.

Carrow walks over to the bed.

"So, my little whore," he says, sweetly. "That was different."

Ginny still can't move.

"Ah," says Carrow. "Yes, that spell. Wonderful idea. I'm sure Fenrir really enjoyed it. But I prefer my sluts to move with me."

He casts a spell that releases her. She curls into a ball facing away from him.

"Now, don't be like that," says Carrow. Passing her a mug of Butterbeer with some of Borgin's potion. Instantly she feels better. She turns round and props herself up on her elbow.

"Did you enjoy that?" she asks, pulling him into the bed next to her.

"I did," he smiles.

"And what do you want to do now?" she asks with her hand resting against his hard on. "What do you want to do with this?" she presses her body against his.

"Oh," he says, "I'm sure we can think of something."

He rolls her onto her back and takes off his trousers as she pulls off his shirt. Even just looking at him she is wet. Her hands tug at his hair as he kisses her. He casts little healing spells on the worst of her cuts.

"You want to fuck me when I'm covered in that beasts come?" she asks.

He doesn't answer, he penetrates her, rocking in and out against her clit. Kissing her and exploring her body. That beautiful body. He builds them both up to a climax but before they are finished, Ginny pushes him over and sits on top of him. Her palms rest on his chest. Her hair sweeping back and forth on his chest. She grinds down in small circles to finish him off. He shoots up into her as her pelvis trembles.

She lies on top of him and falls asleep.


	7. Malfoy snr and an orgy

Malfoy Snr.

Ginny has pulled the armchair over to the window and sits in it looking up at the stars. It is winter now and the nights are getting longer. She reasons that it can't be later than seven o'clock, but she hasn't owned a watch in months now. She is wearing a silk gown that keeps nothing for the imagination.

She is eating a pear Borgin brought her earlier in exchange for a blow job. She eats it carefully trying not to spill juice down her clothes.

The door opens silently behind her and Lucius Malfoy walks in.

"Hello," she says, when he steps on a creaking board.

"Ms Weasley," he says. "I have something for you."

"Oh?" says Ginny turning in her chair, her breast bared as she twists further than her gown. "What have you brought me?" she asks, coyly.

Malfoy holds up a golden collar encrusted with gemstones. "Something pretty."

Ginny climbs out of her chair gracefully and crosses the room. She doesn't try to cover herself up when her gown comes apart and her breasts are exposed. Her frilly, lace knickers catch Malfoy's attention.

"Turn around," he gently orders. He pulls her hair out of the way and places the collar round her neck, fixing the clasp at the back. Ginny glides over to the mirror and admires it for a second.

"It's very beautiful," she says, turning to face him and leaning against the table.

"I thought," says Malfoy. "Being that it is such a pleasant evening, that we might go for a walk."

"Where would you like to take me?" she says moving towards her thicker dressing gown.

"No," he says. "What you're wearing is perfect. We're not going far." He smiles. "Just for a walk down the alley."

He opens the door and, like a gentleman, lets her through first. She walks down the dusty wooden stairs down to the main shop. Ginny notices Borgin nod to Malfoy, seemingly given permission to a previously agreed arrangement. Malfoy opens the door onto the street and lets Ginny through.

"On your knees," he tells her. She gets down on her knees. "Now, _follow me._"

The last part of his sentence casts a spell that brings a bright white lead from the collar to Malfoys hand. He tugs on it and she follows him like a dog. He walks her down Nocturn Alley up to the small ginnel that joins it to Diagon Alley. People are still out shopping. He pulls her into a hollow in the wall. He pulls her up and pushes her against the wall.

He kisses her. forcing his tongue down her throat. She can hear people going about their business, chatting away as he brushes her legs aside and enters her. She wraps her arms round his neck and brings one of her legs up to his waist, inside his cloak. He lifts her leg further and holds it is shoulder.

He holds her close to him as he grinds up against her, rubbing her clit with his pubic bone, pushing every inch he has into her. She kisses his collarbone and as he begins to move faster inside her she has to hold onto his shoulders tightly to stop herself falling off him as they orgasm.

He comes inside of her.

"Back on your knees," he says. He walks her away from Diagon Alley and up another side street, one that she doesn't know. After a few meters, he knocks on a door. A small viewing hole appears for a moment and then the door opens.

Ginny is presented with a scene she has never seen before. All around her are chairs and beds covered in people driving into other girls. People are bucking in orgasm, others lazily stroking their erections. Every position imaginable is being played out in front of her. Couples, groups and individuals all propelling the motion on.

"Do you like the potion Borgin gives you? It is one of my very own creation. I think a little more and you should be able to take on every person here." He passes her a vial. She drinks it.

This potion is much stronger, she thinks, as it courses through her body, lighting up every sense she has.

People in the room start to notice her. Many of the men make their way over to her, leaving whatever hapless girl they happened to be having at the time.

The assault begins.

A dark haired man puts his arm around her waist and pulls her over to a chair, she sits on top of him facing her audience. She holds his enormous cock in place as she squats down on to it. She bounces up and down, taking him completely into her anus. A man with white hair comes over to her and pushes her back so that he can slip his cock into her vagina. One of her hands steadies herself on the hip of the man beneath her whilst the other holds onto the arm of the man on top. Another man walks over to her face and invades her mouth with his weak, limp dick. Her hands are taken away from their positions and used to wank men at either side.

The only moment she shows any sign of surprise of discomfit is when another man violates her pussy. She gasps, and all the men around her grimace wickedly.

They take turns plundering her arse, vagina and mouth. They wrap her hands around their penises and jerk themselves off. They fit as many of them as they can into her at any one time. They lift her up and push her down. They make long threads of cord to tie her into positions. They spank her and drip hot wax on her.

They bring forward another girl. She looks maybe a year or two older than Ginny, but is certainly less experienced. Someone produces a broomstick and it is suspended from the ceiling. The two girls are tied together, back to back, and sat on the broomsticks. Their ankles are tied together. One man begins to rub the other girls clit and she bucks on the broomstick, forcing Ginny to move and rub her own clit on it, which sends her into shivers of ecstasy and moves the other girl. The men step back and delight in watching the two girls struggle against each other, riding orgasm after orgasm that they inflict on each other.

When they are exhausted they are brought down. Both collapse onto the floor, unable to use their legs. A double sided dildo is found and the two girls are forced on all fours, ass to ass. The dildo is covered in gel and pushed into their arses. Ginny takes her half well and, although still tight, moves against it with ease. The other girl is doing less well, she struggles to take the large thing into her arse and cries out with pain as it rips her open. A man kneels in front of each of the girls and place their cocks into their mouths. They drive into the girls mouths again and again slamming the two girls into each other, causing moans of excitement from the drugged Ginny, and screams of pain from the other girl.

The ravished girls end up lying next to each other, ravished, exhausted and unable to move from their heavy orgasms.

Ginny, unable to shake off how turned on she is, pulls the dildo out of her anus and turns on the other girl. She moves down to the girls clit and teases it with her tongue, pushing a finger into the girl with one hand, and pulling the dildo out of her arse she repositions it into the girls vagina. She flicks the girl as she pumps the dildo in and out, causing the poor girl to buck with yet another orgasm.

The evening is coming to an end, and a disappointed Ginny can't help mourn the loss of so many cocks.

Malfoy seems to read her mind.

"Don't worry, my little cunt," he says. "I've not finished with you yet!" He charms out the lead from her collar and she crawls after him like a good puppy, excited to go with her master.

She is naked in the cold winter air. Malfoy has her gown, but won't let her have it. He pulls her up to Diagon Alley. The street is empty. He pushes her over into the dirt and is on top of her in a second. They fuck in the middle of the street.

It is clear that Malfoy has taken a dose of his own potion. He comes again and again but his cock never goes limp. They must be there for hours, coming over and over, but never satisfied.

Finally, just as the street begins to stir, Malfoy comes louder than ever, and Ginny clutches him to her. Her arse and vagina red raw from the past god-knows how many hours. She can't stand up, she can't crawl. Malfoy, carries her back to Borgin and Burkes, his penis still nestled inside her, and places her on the bed where he falls asleep on top of her.


	8. Quicky

When she wakes up some time around midday, Malfoy is still asleep next to her. She gets up, uses the bathroom, cleans herself and climbs back into bed without him noticing.

She grows bored of his slumber and decides to play a game to wake him up. She rolls to face away from him and edges herself back into his torso. Pretending to be dreaming she grinds into him. His erection is quick. She reaches for his arm, pulls it round her and pushes his fingers against her slit. She moans.

She feels him stir and wake. He holds her top up whilst he enters her vagina from behind. He pumps into her, playing with her breasts. He comes first, but pinches her clit until she comes too.

He leaves shortly after waking.

By early evening the drug has worn completely off. Ginny sits wrapped in a man's cloak on the armchair looking out the window, feeling terrible. She catches memories of the things she did last night. Those moments when she had two cocks in her front, one in her back, one in each hand, two in her mouth and so many more wanking over her. She takes another bath but she can still feel their come and drool running down her body. She thinks of the things she did to that poor girl and wonders where she is now. Is she still there? Or at another house? Maybe she went home to her parents. Ginny doubts it though.

No one comes for her that evening. She doesn't think she could do it anyway. She cries herself to sleep.


	9. Bill W

Ginny wakes up that night to a loud ruckus down in the shop. She can hear Borgin's voice shouting and items smashing. Knowing that something is terribly wrong, she pulls a chair in front of the door and packs all her things. She runs over to the window, but it is still locked, it's never been opened whilst she's been here.

As things get louder downstairs, she takes hold of the wooden chair and bashes the window with it. Without stopping to see if they have heard her, she climbs out onto the roof and makes her way across it. She makes her way to the edge and tries to find a place to drop down. She finds a balcony and decides to risk it.

She lowers herself down onto the balcony and pulls the door open. She finds the staircase down to the street and ends up running through Nocturn Alley down a little street that goes off it.

She can still hear crashes, thuds and shouting from Borgin and Burke's. She turns and runs from the noise.

She keeps walking to keep herself warm. Every so often, it snows for a little while and she has to huddle in a doorway or covered alley. She doesn't stray too far from Nocturn Alley, she has nowhere else to go. She finds a quiet spot and sits there.

At 6 pm she notices the goblins on their way from work and her mind flicks to her brother Bill, who works at Gringott's bank. She hides in a passageway that leads onto Diagon Alley, and waits for him to pass her on his way home.

"Bill!" she whispers, hoarsefully. "BILL!"

He turns and notices her. He looks around before he hurries over to her.

"Ginny!" he cries, embracing her, " where the hell have you been!"

"It doesn't matter. I need somewhere else to stay."

"Of course, come home with me," he says, excitedly. "Mum will be so excited to hear that you're ok."

Ginny shakes her head, "You can't tell mum," she says. "You musn't."

"But, Gin, she's worried about you, we all are."

Ginny laughs, of course her father and brothers didn't say anything about where she had been.

Bill takes her to his home, a few streets away. Fleur is away visiting her sister. He cooks for them both and talks to Ginny about what their family has been up to.

"And what about you, Ginny," he asks. "What have you been up to?"

"You don't want to know," she says.

Bill takes hold of her hands and takes her over to the couch. Instead of sitting next to him, she straddles him. He doesn't even look surprised. "Ah," he says. "I understand."

Bill is slower than his brothers, he takes his time to work Ginny up into a frenzy. He notices her dead eyes and tries to make it pleasurable for her, paying particular attention to her sensitive spots and gently easing himself into her. He holds her close to him as she rides him, slowly and gently collide. They kiss in long, passionate, glimpses. But Ginny's tongue does nothing. Without the potion she feels completely dead inside.

Bill rolls them over on the couch so they are lying side by side. Ginny bends her knee round his hip and hooks her ankle round his knee. A slave to her needs, she pushes down on Bill as far as she can. He pushes up into her with his hips, but keeps her braced against him with his arms. He presses his groin into hers. Completely crushing their bodies into each other.

Bill grunts as he feels himself go, scraping back and forth into her. He can't hold back anymore. He shoves her into the sofa and works his dick inside of her, his arms under her, gripping hold of her shoulders and forcing her down as he goes up, straining to keep going until Ginny comes. He rotates his hips as he moves inside of her, grimacing as her holds back. She buries her head into his chest and rocks hard against him. Her breathes catching every time he slams into her core. He comes inside of her, forcing every last ounce of him into her before he rolls off.

He pulls her close to him and drapes a blanket over them both. She holds him as he plays with her hair.

"You can stay tonight," he says. "But Fleur will be back tomorrow. If you don't want mum knowing then you should go before she gets back."

"Where should I go?"

"I'll find you somewhere."


	10. Not a stranger

This isn't what she had in mind when Bill had said he would find somewhere for her. She looks up at the 'boarding house' and sighs. It is this or the streets.

Inside there are other girls all lounging about, waiting for a 'gentlemen' who requires them. She is given a room by an elderly squib, who takes her money and informs her of the rules.

As for gentlemen callers; everything goes.

Ginny puts on her matching pretty lace bra and underwear and her silk gown. In the reception room there are large bottles of butterbeer and gin. Ginny goes for the later. It doesn't taste as good as the potion she used to receive, and the benefits are not nearly as good, but soon she feels able to confront a guest.

She saunters up to a middle aged man with black greasy hair in a black cloak who was sitting by himself.

"Hello," he says.

"Hello," she replies. "Would you like some company?" He replies that he would. She decides to play it like she did with Bill, and straddles him, making sure that she 'accidently' brushes against his dick. It turns out he has a raging hard on, having sat looking at the girls for some time. "That is big," Ginny says, placing one hand on his chest and with the other undoing his belt-buckle. "Where would you like me?" She sneaks her hand into his trousers and under his boxers.

"Everywhere," he growls. Viciously pulling her towards him and roughly stroking her slit with his calloused hands. She jerks his cock faster. He grabs her head and bangs it together with his in a violent kiss. She is getting wet and he is already pre-coming in her hand. He stops suddenly and pushes her away, only to push her off his knees and force her head into his groin. Her head bobs up and down, her mouth stretched to ripping point, and he keeps bringing her down on him, throwing his head back in agonising joy.

He comes in her mouth. "Swallow it." She does. He grabs hold of a bottle of gin and drinks from it. "Do you have a room?" She takes him to her room.

As soon as they enter, he pushes down his trousers, turns her to face the door and pokes at her entrance with his dick.

"You want me, slut?"

"Yes."

"You want me to fuck you 'til you can't walk, whore?"

"Yes."

"You gonna scream out my name when you come, harlot?"

"Yes."

He charges into her, pushing in until his whole cock is inside her. She braces herself against the door as he ravages her insides. He picks her up and turns them both round. He pushes her head down and she is nearly touching her toes. He takes hold of her hips and drives deep inside her. She has to brace herself against the bed; his dick is so big and his thrusts so deep, she feels as though she is going to die. She cries out as her hips buck against him.

"Not yet," he says, pulling out and leaving her twitching and unfulfilled. He sits on the edge of the bed and she sits in his lap, but instead of pulling her towards him when he filled her arse, he pushed her away so that she had her head near the floor. From this angle he could see everything, and he fingers her as he takes her up the arse.

He looks over her taught body. Her perfect hourglass figure, tiny but perfect. Her boobs, small and round wobble like jelly every time he twists his fingers inside of her. Her slender arms and legs that he can move into any position he likes without any worry or hesitation. Her chest begins to falter as her breathes catch in her throat and she can't breathe deep enough into her stretched lungs.

He pulls her up. Still holding her away from him, twisting his hip and bucking into her. she cries out and he pulls out, again saying, "Not yet."

He throws her onto the bed and undresses himself. She crawls towards him clambering for his touch, but he tosses her away and she falls back into the bed.

He waits for her to calm down. This angers Ginny.

"Are you going to fuck me properly, or not?" she shouts at him.

"Patience, my little hussy," he chides. "You're supposed to be a working girl not a nymphomaniac."

He takes hold of her by the ankles and pulls her towards him, he places both feet over his right shoulder and lies on top of her. She is about to complain that it is uncomfortable but he presses into her and she gasps at how much tighter and deeper it feels.

He bites down on her nipples, licking and sucking them, pain and pleasure mingle together and Ginny cries out.

"I'm going to come!"

This time he doesn't stop. He gruffly rams into her as his cock starts throbbing.

"Say my name, slut."

"Severus!" she calls out.

"Again," he groans as his dick is about to splurge.

"Severus," she manages to get out breathily.

"Again!"

"SEVERUS!" she screams as her body is racked in violent shakes. Everywhere jerks as he comes in her.

He leaves some money on the nightstand and leaves.


	11. Daddy W

She drinks heavily whilst she lives in the boarding house. She spends almost all her money on the stuff. She went to Borgin and Burkes to find some of the potion, but there was no one there. She sent a coded message to Lucius by owl, but he never replied. No one is friendly, no one is kind. Unless there is a customer she is left almost always alone.

A man enters her room. Before she can turn around to look at him, he has pinned her to the bed. She doesn't cry, she doesn't fight. She opens her legs and lets him have her. He is rough but quick. His hands grab at her tits and pulling them in all different directions.

When it's over he leaves, placing a silver sickle on her table. He leaves the door open. She lies there, her twat facing the door with his come trickling out of her, waiting for the next one.

Another man enters. He kneels behind her, lifts her hips up and drags her over to him. He pumps into her for a few minutes, comes, and leaves.

For the majority of the time this is what happens.

The next man to come in her room gently leans over her he thinks he is teasing her entrance by prodding her hole, but to be honest she can't be teased there anymore. Half drunk, and worked loose by all the men who've had her. He pushes in slowly, past her ring and crawls on top of her, thinking she will be in pain. She isn't. He's nowhere near big enough. He buries his head between her shoulder blades and begins to fuck her, pulling out his measly cock and pushing it back in. He kisses her shoulders and runs his hands through her hair and over her head. He slips out and has to use his hand to get back in her. He pulls out when he comes and spreads come all over her back and bed sheets.

He mutters a 'sorry' leaves a sickle and a few nutts, and leaves.

She keeps drinking until she nearly passes out; the last few customers becoming a blur. She doesn't wash their come out of her. She just lies there in her drunken stupor.

The next day she recognises a voice in the reception room. She opens the door to find her father stood outside it.

"Hello, Ginny," he says, walking into her room.

Silence.

"Where do you want me?" she asks.

"Now, now," he tuts. "All it good time." She frowns. "Well, alright then. As you wish." He kicks her legs out from under her and she falls to the floor with a crash. "It might be difficult to talk with my cock in your mouth, but we can try."

She takes out his cock and starts beating it with her hand, licking the tip and kissing it.

"I've missed you, Ginny," he says as she takes him in her mouth, caressing his hardening dick with her tongue. "We all have." He runs his hand through her hair bringing her head closer to his balls. "I think you're experienced enough to take my balls as well as my dick in your mouth." Ginny complies and he gasps in pleasure. She takes hold of his dick and jerks it whilst she sucks his balls. Then swaps and sucks on the head of his cock whilst jerking and playing with him. He comes in her face.

"You are getting good!" he whispers. He pushes her face away. She turns and lifts up her backside for him. "My, my. You are getting loose!" he says. She doesn't say anything. He picks her up and balances her on his cock. "But you still feel good, Gin!"

He takes out a vibrator from his pocket, "the muggles have some very good things," he mumbles. He presses the vibrator against her clit and turns it on. She struggles against it, twisting away but held firm by her father. "Ron told me you didn't even move when he had you."

Ron? When had Ron been here? Probably one of the hundreds of men she barely noticed anymore.

Arthur walks her over to the table, lifts her right leg up and places it on the table, holding it in place with his hand. He digs the vibrator into her clit as he slams into her, his balls slapping her every time. He pushes the vibrator up inside her. His hands are wet within seconds. Ginny grabs hold of the table to steady herself. He doesn't stop bashing her into the table until they both come. Then he turns her round, places his cock in her fanny and vibrator in her anus. He kisses her and bites her tongue as they begin to climax. He cries out as she comes and her muscles squeeze around him, holding him in place.

He pulls out and sits on the bed, leaving the vibrator inside her.

"Do you have any more toys for me, daddy?" She asks, playfully.

Arthur says nothing for a moment. He stares down at the stained bed sheets. "Close your eyes, Ginny." She closes them. He brushes the hair from her face and clasps something round her face and in her mouth. He ties her hands together behind her back with a cord, then ties her ankles to the table legs. He pushes her to lie down on the table, and attaches a cord from whatever is round her head to the other two table legs. A second later, another vibrating toy begins to whir.

This one is large. Huge. It is only with great difficulty that Arthur gets it inside his daughter. Ginny wants to cry out, but the ball in her mouth stops her. she cries out as it rips her apart. Blood begins to trickle down her thigh and onto the floor. Arthur bewitches it to move in and out of its own accord.

From another pocket he pulls out some clothes pegs with weights on them. He attaches them to Ginny's rock hard nipples, letting the weights hang over the edge of the table and tug at her.

He rubs a lotion on her stomach "to help with the pain," he says. As she begins to buck uncontrollably.

He takes the ball out of her mouth, but leaves the contraption around her head. He takes the vibrator out of her ass and clips it onto the ball, then pushes it inside her mouth. He duplicates the large vibrator and sets up the same magical motion with her arse. He takes a step back and, pleased with himself, wanks over her, spraying come in her eyes and face.

Ginny is left there for hours until she is dry and arching. One of the girls finds her and lets her out.


	12. Lucius

No one vists her for days, apart from the maid that brings her food and gin. She drinks until she sleeps and then drinks to drown out her thumping headache when she wakes.

She recognises the scent of her first visitor instantly. A man in a dark suit, cloak and cane is sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"You shouldn't have send me that owl," he says, leaning towards her. He places a vial on her bed. She doesn't hesitate in grabbing it and drinking it all.

It happens in a second, all her pain and inhibition drains from her and she is left with only an aching between her legs.

"Hello," she says, kneeling up on her bed, her knees wide open, her nighty riding up her thighs. "And how would you like me today?"

She stays very still as he undress himself and climbs onto the bed, kneeling with his right leg between hers. He takes hold on her nighty by the hem and lifts it over her head, exposing her entire body. He cups her breasts with his hands and kisses her sweetly. He runs his hands up to her throat and holds there as he kisses her. She reaches down to his manhood and tugs him until he is hard. His hand runs down to the small of her back and pulls her closer to him. He eases into her and they fuck gently, pressing their bodies together and holding each other close. Ginny brings herself forward to grate against his pubic bone, pulling their kisses deeper and rotating their hips as they ride together.

Their breathing increases as they climax, both call out for one another in the darkness. They both feel Ginny's muscles spasm around Lucius' rock hard dick. She clutches his shoulders as he pushes through her orgasm and builds her up for a second.

He pushes her back against the bed to finish himself.

He lies on top of her, still embedded deep within, and falls asleep. Ginny holds him and strokes his long blond hair.

Ginny is woken by Lucius moving within her, grunting above her and trembling. In her half daze, she wraps her legs around him and lets him do whatever he wants.

"Good morning," she says after he comes.

"I'm sorry," he moans into her hair. "I was so hard when I woke up I couldn't wait for you to wake up!"

"I don't mind," she smiles, brushing his hair from his face.

"Will you have breakfast with me in the dinning room?" he asks, though it is not a request, playing with her long ginger hair. "Wear something wonderful that makes everyone else jealous. I want them all to want you, and none of them to have you."

Ginny pulls on a floral bra and knickers set bought for her by a client, and a skimpy mesh gown, that stops at her hips. She opens the bottom drawer and pulls out the jewel collar and places it round her neck. Lucius, already with his trousers does the clasp for her.

He picks her up and swings her round to look at them both in the full length mirror, wrapping his arms round her and stroking her fondly.

In the dinning room a feast has been laid out for breakfast for all the customers that have stayed the night. The girls and gents are eating, flirting and playing with each other, but every man sneaks a glance at Ginny, and she prides herself in knowing that, although they want her, none of them can have her. Not today, at any rate.

Malfoy sits and pulls Ginny onto his lap. She makes sure that she rubs against him as she sits, feeling his cock twinge as she reaches across the table for a goblet of wine. When she sits back down on his lap he pulls aside her underwear and slips inside her.

Shocked, but willing to play along, she wriggles about, drawing as little attention to them as she can but noticed by all the men in the room, riding him in small circles and tensing her inner muscles. He wraps an arm round her waist and plays with her clit, forcing her to grab the edge of the table to hold in her orgasm.

Her cunt spasms and he feels her come as he spunks inside of her.

Ginny picks up a piece of fruit, leans back and feeds it to Lucius. His hand still resting on her slit, his dick still inside of her, every eye watching her, and he takes the fruit in his mouth and kisses her. She moans silently as he brings her off with his fingers.


	13. Multiple partners and a saviour W

As soon as lucius Malfoy leaves, there is a queue outside Ginny's door.

First in line is Amos Diggory. He asks her to give him a foot job, which she does with some amusement, he then pushes her onto her stomach on the floor and rubs her buttock with his feet. She pretends to orgasm, but frankly finds the whole thing a little strange. Her customer is happy though, gives her three sickles and leaves, beaming.

He next client, the squib Filch, walks in before she stands up, and descends on her like a beast. He fucks her into the floor, kneeling above her and shoving his pathetic prick into her arse. He comes and leaves her a sickle.

Xenophilius Lovegood is a much better cock. He lies her on the bed, pushes her legs over his shoulders and stabs his cock into her. He thrusts into her so hard that they almost fall off the bed, but he doesn't stop for a moment. Grunting as he fucks her, her uses his hands to stimulate her skin, and kisses her everywhere.

She takes some more of Lucius' potion when she feels herself coming down but when she sees her next client she immediately regrets it.

"Hello, Gin," Arthur says. "Working in a whorehouse? I guess it's where you belong."

She is about to scream out, but he silences her with a flick of his wand.

She tries to run for the door, but he picks her up and pushes her into the wall. Holding her against the wall with his forearm on her chest, he pulls his cock out and forces her legs apart. She kicks out at him, spits in his face and bites his arm. He throws her across the room. She lands on the floor by the window. He drags her up by the feet and presses his cock into her, casting a spell to shrink her vagina.

She thrashes about, but this only excites him. He jolts her about as he jerks in and out of her, thumping her head into the ground. He comes on her pubic hair and lets it run down to her face.

But he isn't done with her yet, he has his muggle devices with him. He flicks his wand and ties Ginny upside down to the wall. Her mouth level with his penis, her cunt drawn open at his mouth.

He licks and teases her clit with his fingers, dipping a vibrating dildo into her twitching twat. Her chest heaves as she tries to remain calm and breathe. Her body is working with the potion and against her mind. She is loving it and she can't help that.

Her father brings out his next toy for her, anal beads. A long thick thread of them. He doesn't care that they are the largest size he could find. It is difficult to get the first one inside of his daughter, even with the number of time she has had her arse abused. He manages to get the first one down into her, he goes for a second, and a third. The fourth is slightly easier. But Ginny is screaming, her voice silenced by the charm, tears running down her face and through her hair. He gets all twelve balls into her.

He tugs his trousers down and jams his cock in her mouth pushing into her in long strokes. He sucks her clit in his mouth and nips it with his teeth. He prods and pokes her bead filled anus, and plays with the dildo, growing it whilst it is inside her.

He comes in her throat and she can't help choking it out. This angers Arthur, who finds Ginny's wand lying on the bedside table.

He rips the beads out of her, tearing her hole and making her bleed. He pulls the dildo out, without shrinking it to its original size, leaving her gaping holes in front of him. He takes her wand and shoves all nine inches of it into her anus.

"Remember this?" he asks. She cries out without a sound. "Remember this?" he shouts. He forces it all the way in before closing her with a spell.

The door flies open and Arthur is torn away from her. An invisible force throws him against the ceiling and drops him to the floor. A battle ensues. Hexes fly back and forth across the room, different colours and sounds crash around her.

Arthur is struck on the should and falls back, hitting his head on the table and knocks him unconscious.

The binds that are holding Ginny are removed and Ginny screams and twists as he tries to pull her body from the wall. Her wand snaps inside her, sending splinters into her muscles.

The man stops. Holding her securely round the waist he points his wand into her arse and draws out the shards before undoing her arms and carrying her over to the bed. He covers her with a sheet and brushes her hair out of her face. He pulls Arthur out of the room and throws him out of the house. Then he returns to Ginny, mutters a spell to soothe her before he lies on top of her sheets and rocks her to sleep.

She can't make out who it is as she falls asleep on his chest, and he is gone by the time she wakes up.


	14. Draco, Crabbe and Goyle

Lucius Malfoy visits her two of three times a week, bringing her his potion and fucking her raw. He stays over maybe once a week, but often leaves to go be with his family. This doesn't bother Ginny, as long as she gets her potion.

A week goes by without him visiting and news reaches Ginny of his imprisonment in Azkaban. With each passing day, Ginny becomes more withdrawn, ill and depressed.

She sees the 'wanted' posters of Lucius, and then the ones of his capture and imprisonment. She doesn't read what he is in for, she doesn't want to know.

She can tell its coming up to Christmas when lights go up around the house and some of the girls decorate a tree in the reception room. Some of the customers include students from Hogwarts. Dean and Seamus visit one of the other girls and Ginny hides in her room.

Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy juniors come to the house asking for Ginny. Crabbe and Goyle wait in the reception room, enjoying the girls there.

Draco Malfoy enters Ginny's room, she is sitting on the chair looking out of the window. Her face is ashen, her eyes dead and her hair is dull. Draco hardly recognises her.

"Draco?" she asks weakly.

He looks at her shrunken body, her ribs protruding through her skin. Her cheeks are gaunt.

"Did your father send you?"

He nods. He takes a vial out of his pocket and hands it to her. It is clear from his expression he doesn't have a clue what he has given her, but he knows that it isn't good when she pulls out the stopper and drinks it greedily.

The colour returns to her hair and cheeks and a sparkle twinkles in her eyes.

She climbs off the bed gracefully and walks towards him. He backs into the wall. She reaches her hands up to his face and strokes him.

"You look just like your father," she says. She strokes his hair, he smells like his father too.

She kisses him. He is too shocked to kiss her back. She has come to life and wants to thank him. She gropes his dick and springs it from his trousers before he can move her away.

She kneels in front of him and licks his tip, he looks exactly like his father, and this makes her happy. She places gentle kisses down his shaft and runs her fingers over his balls. He can't stop looking down at her as he hardens. She takes him in her hand and brings him into her mouth, pulling him in. she places her hands on his hips and anchors them as her head slides over him.

He feels wonderful as he comes in her. she swallows and stands up licking her lips. "You taste amazing," she says.

He says nothing. She unbuttons his shirt and gently pulls it from his shoulders. She tugs his trousers down and takes him over to the bed.

He comes to his senses and starts kissing her. He pulls his shoes off and shrugs his trousers off.

Ginny pulls Draco onto the bed on top of her. He kisses her and touches her breast lightly. His hardness presses into her thigh. She rolls him over and sits on top of him, guiding him into her. he gasps as he enters her. Although inexperienced, his size brings her pleasure. Sitting upright she rolls her hips forwards and back over him, lifting slightly and taking him all inside her. His hands grasp at her hips, but not tightly. She holds onto his forearms and looks down at him as her face twitches.

She waits for him to come and lets her own go, and they shudder together with gasps.

He rolls her off him and goes to pick up his clothes.

"Don't leave," she says. "Stay with me." He says nothing as he pulls up his trousers. "You can do anything. You can put it anywhere."

He pauses for a moment, but can't find the words. He does up his belt.

"Speak to me!" says Ginny, angrily.

"You used to be so beautiful," he says, pulling on his shirt.

"What?"

"You used to be so beautiful. But you're not the same person. Before you took that vial, you were a shell. Now," he stumbles, "now, I don't know what you are."

"I'm me! I'm always me."

"It's destroying you."

"I need it. It makes me happy."

He leaves the room and walks out of the house without getting his friends.

Ginny walks into the reception room and takes Crabbe and Goyle by the hands and takes them both back to her room.

She rubs her arse into Crabbes hard cock, he tugs his pants and slams straight into her arse. She bends over and grabs hold of Goyle shoving it in her mouth and sucks, licks and massages it as hard as she can.

The two boys ram into her, pushing and pulling her in all directions. Goyle grabs her hair and yanks her head. Crabbe lifts her left leg up and holds it over his shoulder, thrusting into her, slapping his balls against her clit.

Goyle pulls her away from his cock, he takes hold of her left leg and puts it over his own shoulder, pushing into her fanny. The cocks roll over each other inside of her and she feels full until Crabbe pulls out and bends her backwards and sticks his dick in her mouth. Goyle pulls at her hips, digging his grubby fingers into her, and Crabbe pulls her into him using her tits.

Crabbe comes first, pulling out and spraying all over her tits. He takes hold of Ginny's arms and stretches her whilst Goyle climaxes, pulling out and mixing his come with his friends.

They leave four sickles on the floor, and leave laughing.


	15. Rock Bottom

Rock bottom

The drug wears off and she feels worse than ever. No one wants her, the little she manages to earn she spends on alcohol, the stronger the better. She runs behind on her rent and the landlady warns her that if she doesn't catch up soon she will be thrown out.

Within a fortnight the landlady has packed her things and asked her to leave. She falls asleep in an alleyway. She is pretty out of it and in her lucid moments she moves from house to house trying to find somewhere to stay. She is turned away from every place, sometimes tossed a few knutts for a blow job, but always thrown out afterwards.

She finds herself back at Borgin and Burkes, falling asleep in their doorway. The building is empty, locked and barred. She pulls her cloak around her against the cold.

At Dawn she is found shivering and unconscious in the cold by Barty Crouch Jr. He takes her inside Borgin and Burkes and carries her up to her old room. He sends messages out to people he knows and they begin aparating into the room beside the bed.

Ginny wakes up as Crouch curses her with the cruciatus. She howls in agony, shrieking and screaming, thrown violently across the bed as the unseen force rips at her insides. She is caught in tense and violent shudders. Crouch laughs manically and throws more hexes at her. The others join in, insulting her between curses.

Her skin erupts in cuts and bruises. Blood bleeds out of her skin and soaks the bed. She convulses and cries.

The death eaters start pulling out their cocks and beating themselves.

Crouch climbs onto the bed and licks at a cut across her chest and rubs his rock hard cock into a bruise on her thigh. He thrusts into her dry pussy. Antonin Dolohov climbs onto the bed, grabs hold of her head and pushes into her mouth. She is constantly cursed and hexed as the two men rape her.

She passes out. But this doesn't stop the men poking and proding her in every hole, moving her about like a doll, pushing her further than she has ever been pushed before.

She wakes up in another room in clean sheets. Fresh air blows across her face. There is balm on her wounds and she is bandaged up.

She wants her drug. She wants to forget. She wants to feel special and wonderful.

She tries to move but winces from the pain. She notices a man in the corner. He walks over and sits on the chair beside the bed. She tries to blink the mist away from her eyes as her dabs her forehead with a wet towel.

"Lucius?" she asks. He shakes his head. "Draco?" she takes his wrist and gently draws it across her face. "Draco!" she smiles. He cups her cheek. "Draco, can you get me some of that medicine? The stuff your father makes?"

His hand drops from her face and returns to her brow. "No," he says, quietly.

"Please," she says, "it will make me better."

"No," he says firmly. "It won't."

"Please," she pushes herself upright and puts her hand round the back of his neck, caressing the hair there, pulling him closer to her, whispering to him, "please." She kisses him on the lips

He turns his face away from her and takes her hand and holds it in her lap.

"It's going to be alright, Ginny," he says. "You're going to be alright."

"I know I will," she strokes his thigh. "You're going to get me some medicine and then I'll be fine."

"No, Ginny," he pulls her hand away.

"I need some," she says through her teeth.

He stands up and walks over to the door. He locks it behind him and listens to Ginny shouting at him and cursing his name. He waits until she quietens down then moves through to the other room.

He sits down in a leather armchair.

He is hard, but didn't want to take advantage of her. He didn't want to be with her like this.

He strokes himself, thinking about how she used to be, how pretty she was at school. How her hair seemed to glow and face lit up when she was happy. He remembers her on the way into Hogsmede, running and skipping about. He moans as he remembers her eating breakfast in the great hall, and duelling some poor boy in her year. He remembers her lying on the grass outside of school, her shirt rolled up, her socks and shoes off, her skirt barely covering her.

He sees her covered in come, passed out on the bed when he aparated into the room. Crouch in her cunt, Dolohov in her mouth, all the other wanking and casting spells, shooting streams of come and hexes at her naked body. Her face covered in blood. Her arms and legs in bruises. Her hair being torn out. He remembers standing in the corner not being able to do anything.

He goes limp.


	16. Rebuilding Ginny

She cries out at night. Draco sits in the armchair in the corner and tries to sleep, but she screams in agony. He can't tell if she is in pain from withdrawal or having bad dreams. He tries to keep her calm. He doesn't want to tie her down, he doesn't think that will help, but she thrashes out at him and tries to get out of the room. The door is covered in scratches and the window has been smashed. Luckily Draco had bewitched it and the glass stays in place, although fractured.

He brings her food but she rarely eats and when she does it is only to nibble at a bit of dry toast. He brings her fresh juice and fruit but he has to force her to drink.

Sometimes, late at night, he moves to the other room and tries to relieve himself, but he can't push out the terrible memories he has of her.

For the first time in weeks she shows some sign of improvement. They sit and eat a meal together at the table. For the first few nights they sit in silence, but on the third night Ginny speaks to him.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

He sighs, thinking she is trying to coax the drug out of him. He shakes his head.

"Oh," she says quietly. "I thought maybe you did and that's why you're doing this." She goes back to the bed and sits on it, her feet dangling off the side. She shoves her hands under her thighs and hangs her head. She sobs quietly.

Draco puts down his knife and fork.

"I do love you," he says quietly.

Her shoulders shudder as tears run down her face. "Then why don't you want to touch me?" She asks.

He sits beside and puts his arm around her. "I do touch you."

"Not properly," she says. "You don't want me. I'm horrible and ugly and dirty."

"No, Ginny," he says. "You're not."

"I'm horrible and I've done horrible things," she coughs out tears. "No one will want to touch me. Not like I want to be touched."

"I love you," says Draco. "And I have for a long time. I do want to touch you. You are beautiful." His arm drops from her shoulder and he leans his arms on his legs.

"What?" she asks.

"Every time I think of you, of touching you, I see all of them. Crouch and Dolohov and Crabbe and Goyle. I see your father sticking those things in you." Ginny covers her eyes with her hand. He had seen that? "I hate them and I hate him, Ginny. I tried to kill him. I tried so hard to kill him. But I couldn't do it."

"It was you? You're the one who stopped him?"

Draco nods.

Ginny slides her arm into his and holds his hand, her other hand rests in the crook of his arm. She kisses his cheek and rests her head on his shoulder. His shoulders stutter as he tries to hold back tears.

"I should have stopped him sooner. I could feel the silencer and it didn't feel right, so I opened the door and I saw him... I saw your father, and I was so shocked I couldn't do anything! And I was going to leave, but I could see your face and you were in so much pain, and I couldn't leave you. I just couldn't."

"You didn't leave me, Draco," Ginny says soothingly, tightening her grip.

"But he shouldn't have done those things, he shouldn't have been able to, I should have stopped him sooner! I should have taken you away from there. I should have brought you here then and there. I shouldn't have left you."

Ginny wipes away Draco's tears. She pulls his face up to hers and runs her fingers through his hair. She looks straight into his eyes, "I'm here now, Draco." And she embraces him. "Stay with me. Like you did then, stay with me."

He nods. She climbs into bed and lifts the sheets for him to slide in next to her. They wrap their arms around each other and fall asleep.

'

In the morning Draco wakes up alone. The door to the landing ajar. He curses himself for being so stupid; for leaving the door unlocked. She has gone and will probably end up back where she was, drinking, whoring and doing drugs. He jumps out of bed and wonders where she could have gone. He should go to the _Boarding House_ and see if she has been seen. He could ask around the death eaters, pretend that he just wants to fuck her. He even considers asking her father.

Ginny walks in carrying a tray. She smiles at him, then recognises the look on his face and says,

"Still here."

He smiles. "Yes, you are."

"Breakfast," she places the tray down and sits on the chair. He sits on the other one. She puts her feet up on his lap, leaning backwards in her chair and takes in a deep breath. He watches her. She has washed and showered, her hair is glowing. She is putting on some weight that her cheeks are filling out, and she is smiling contently for the first time in a very long time.

She catches him in a stare. "Penny for them?"

He smiles, "you really are very beautiful."

She blushes.

"You talk in your sleep, you know."

"Do I?" he asks. "What do I say."

Ginny doesn't want to talk about some of the things he said, they were painful enough for her the first time round. "You want me." He smiles at her and nods a little. "And you're scared," she pauses. "Scared that you'll be like them. That you are like them."

"I am like them," he says.

"No, you're not," she says. "I want you to believe that you're not."

"Ginny, I had sex with you when you were on drugs. I... I shouldn't have done that."

"Draco," Ginny leans in towards him, "I did that. You didn't. You are not like them."

She kisses him. She kisses him on the lips. He responds and kisses her back. Her hands cup his face. He takes hold of shoulders and pulls away from her. He eyes firmly closed. Her hands stroke his neck and rest on his chest. His heart is thumping. Ginny notices the lump straining against his trousers.

Her hands drop to his thigh, though she holds back from reaching out to him, she doesn't want to push him away. His hands move done her arms to her hands. He lifts them to his lips and kisses her.

She stands up and without letting go of his hands, walks round his chair to the bed. He stands up with her. She kisses him and kneels on the bed. She pulls him close to her and kisses him again. He sits on the bed and the two of them lie down together.

Ginny lays her leg over his thighs and pulls his face into hers with long, sweet kisses. He runs his hand over her waist and into the small of her back before resting it on the top of her thigh. He rolls on top of her, kissing her neck and along her collarbone. Her hands run through his hair as he reaches her breasts, placing soft and gentle lips to them. She opens her legs. He hesitates, and moves to her thigh before braving her privates. She bucks like a virgin when he touches her the first time and he is worried that he has hurt her, but her hands dive back into his hair and he sets to work on her. He kisses and caresses her as she trembles. She gasps as the tension breaks from her body. She pulls him up to her face and kisses him. She tries to push him over to repay him, but he shakes his head.

"This is all for you," he says, stroking her cheek with the back of his fingers. She kisses him again as he enters her. She looks up at him as he gently grinds into her. His face a mess of innocence and concentration.

He buries his face into the pillows beside her head, trying to drown out the images that come flashing into his mind.

"Draco!" she calls out for him. His wheezing breathes catches as she cries his name, "Draco!" She arches her back as her hips begin to tremble. Her hand moves from his back up into his hair. She bucks against him as he builds up the pace. "Oh, God, Draco!" she cries out.

He focuses on her voice as she calls his name, trying to keep his mind in the room instead of revisiting old memories.

He feels her muscles tense around him, spasms rack her body and he comes in her. They ride out the orgasm together, and they lie entwined for some time afterwards.


End file.
